The present invention relates to charger control in a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing hybrid power control in an electronic device.
According to the related art, a conventional charger system may be implemented within a conventional multifunctional mobile phone for charging a battery thereof, and the conventional charger system may have a charging path corresponding to an output voltage of a fast charging adaptor outside the conventional multifunctional mobile phone. Based on this conventional design, some problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, as the output voltage of the fast charging adaptor is typically very low (e.g. 4 Volts (V)), the output current of the fast charging adaptor is typically very high (e.g. 6 Amperes (A)), causing a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) on the charging path to have a high voltage drop when the MOSFET is turned on. In addition, the high voltage drop may vary with respect to time due to on resistance variation of the MOSFET (e.g. the variation of the resistance of the MOSFET when it is turned on). As a result, using the fast charging adaptor may lead to damage of the battery and/or damage of the conventional charger system. Thus, a novel architecture is required for performing fast charging with fewer side effects.